


It Can't Be That Cruel

by Outside_Da_Box



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, I WROTE THIS FOR ENGLISH, M/M, SHIPSHIPPITYSHIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outside_Da_Box/pseuds/Outside_Da_Box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Dmitri are 16 yr olds who are in love. awe. But Dmitri's abusive dad doesn't know yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can't Be That Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

My name is Jensen Novak. I’m a sarcastic, petty, jokester who’s green eyes once revolved around one person. This is my story. With a person who was sweet, kind, caring, and trusting. They were ripped away from me. Dragged away by the Devil himself. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it. Let me tell you how it all started… then maybe you’ll understand.  
I rested my head on the twisted root of an oak tree. It had stood there for as long is I could remember. I watched the sun set over the horizon and a breeze came my way. A mop of soft black hair blocked out the view, but I didn’t mind. I sat up, rubbing my stiff neck. “Hey Dmitri.”  
He smiled slightly, one side of his lip tipping upwards, higher than the other. “Hello.” His voice was soft, gentle. “Watching the sunset?”  
“Was.” I corrected. “What’s up?”   
He sat next to me. His eyes looked a brighter shade of blue in the dark.  
He thought for a moment. “I…” He looked up. My eyes followed his, to a star already shining bright in the sky. “I’m not sure.” He shrugged. He was wearing his grey sweater, the one he wore almost every day.  
“Come on.” I nudged him. “What do you want now?” I teased.  
He smiled, but it wasn’t genuine.  
“Dmitri what’s wrong?” I turned to him, and took his hand. “Whatever’s wrong, we can handle this… Together.”  
He smiled, it was more genuine this time. “I know, I know.” After a small moment, he coughed. “My dad’s back.”  
I turned to him. “Stay at my place tonight, I’ve seen what he’s done to you-”  
“He hasn’t done that to me in a while.” He whispered, tugging at the fabric on his sleeve.  
“But Dmitri-”  
“That’s all I wanted to say.” he stood quickly. “I think I’m going to tell him.”  
“About us?” I spat. “You think he’ll be okay with that?”  
“I’m only telling him I’m… how’d you put it?”  
“Gay? Faggot? Not into women? Likes boys?” I said sarcastically.  
“The last one seems the most simple so I’ll go with that one.”  
I stood, ignoring the fact I was a couple centimeters taller than him, and pulled him in for a quick hug and kissed his forehead. “Call me if something goes wrong. I’m here. Okay?”  
He nodded. “Okie dokie,” and turned to leave. But I grabbed the back of his sweater and tugged him gently back into my arms. With his back to my chest, I kissed the top of his head tenderly. “Just… be careful and don’t let him hurt you again.”  
I felt him nod and released him. “Okay then. Night, night Dmitri.”  
“Goodnight, Jensen.” My name sounded perfect in his mouth. The way he said it always made me feel special. He was the one I wanted… needed to protect.   
When he made his way safely to his house I turned around and quickly made my way two streets over. My house was the bright blue one, I got to choose the color and based it off Dmitri’s eyes. But it would never show the beauty of those ocean blue orbs. There’s a white fence surrounding the yard and a small willow tree rests on the right side of the lawn. I opened the fence gate and barely made it inside before mom attacked me.   
“HOW’S MY LIL’ SIXTEEN YEAR OLD?!” she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed. “HOW’S DMITRI?!”   
“He’s good. His dad is back.” He’s abused him since he was eight. I faked a smile. “I watched the sunset. It was beautiful.” But someone even more beautiful caught my attention.  
“Awe. You do that every night.” She chuckled. “I heated up some pasta for you in the kitchen if you’re hungry.”  
“No thanks mom.” I’ve lost my appetite.  
“Goodnight.” She smiled, pushing her light hair out of her face.  
“Night.” I made my way slowly to my room. There was a bunk bed. Dmitri’s stuff was on top, mine was on the bottom. Dmitri was pretty much family. The top bunk was just for mom. Even though she knew about Dmitri and I. He sleeps in my bed with me. I shook my shoes off and my jacket. Off went my shirt and I stumbled into bed. My cell vibrated and I picked it up. The words Lover of Elvis lit up the screen.   
“Dmitri.” Is how I answered.  
“Jen? Hello. I think I’ll tell him in the morning. That way if he gets mad Anna will be at school.”  
“When you talk to him let me hear.”   
“Okay.”  
”Dmitri I mean it.”  
“So do I.”  
I yawned. “Don’t worry about it. If you want I can come over after and we can both tell him.”  
“Yeah, okay.” I heard him yawn on the other end.  
“Love you.” I whispered into the receiver.  
“Love you.” He whispered back. “So much. So much.”  
Dmitri hung up first. His dad had come home. He went to go greet him. So I had sat on my bed, anxious. With my phone held tightly in my hand, one end hooked up to a charger, I readied for a call. A call I’d never be awake to answer.  
Two gunshots rung out into the night. Snapped me right awake. My first thought was Dmitri. Mom rushed into my room. “You hear that?!” She asked worriedly. I rushed past her and outside. I ran straight to Dmitri’s house. The lights were on, door wide open. No. I ran inside and stepped in glass. A shot glass. His dad was drinking.  
(Change in P.O.V)  
Dmitri’s P.O.V  
Dad was drinking. I knew that. But for some reason I still told him.  
“I am not interested in women. I like men.” Is what I had said.  
He threw his shot glass and exploded. “I DIDN’T RAISE A FAGGOT!”  
Flinching, I rubbed my arm. “You were never there to raise me.”  
“THE F*C* YOU JUST SAY TO ME BOY?! YOU LIKE *O*K?! YOU F*C*R”  
“Hey words hurt!” I yelled. Jensen was right. I was never good at comebacks.   
Dad took another swig of his whiskey and told me to ’stay put’ while he left the room. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and hit dial. Jensen was on my emergency list.   
first ring.   
Dad entered the room with a double barrel shotgun.  
Second ring.  
He took the pellets out of the shotgun shell, replacing them with rock salt.  
Third ring.  
He had loaded the gun sloppily.  
Fourth ring.  
He cocked the gun and pointed it at me.  
Fifth ring.  
The gun was swaying in circles. Dad was too drunk to aim. But I didn’t move.  
At the tone. Please record your message. When you are finished recording you may hang up, or press one for more options. To send a fax-  
I barely registered the sound before a searing pain overtook my chest area and neck.  
I heard the other one, but I think it missed me. I crashed to the floor and it caused even more pain. Did Dad spill his whiskey on the floor? I had collapsed in a puddle of whiskey. I opened one eye to see but it wasn’t whiskey. It was red.  
I looked up at Dad, but he was gone and Jensen was there. A strangled sob emerged from his lips.  
“Angel.” he was crying, angry.   
“Dad spilled the wine, Red wine.” I chuckled. “It went alright. He got mad. But it went alri-” more wine coated the floor as I vomited. “Where is all this wine coming from?” My ears started ringing.   
“It’s not wine.” Was all he said. Jensen. The one I loved forever. Was here.  
The pain grew worse when I had came to my senses. Jen had a towel over me and was calling someone. Why would he be doing that?  
(Change in P.O.V)  
Jensen’s P.O.V  
After I got off my phone with 911 I tended to Dmitri.  
“I’m sorry…” I choked out. “I- I’m sorry.”  
I was kissing his lips and there was blood on mine now. I was telling him it’s okay.  
“Dmitri. Oh Dmitri. I’m sorry. I’m selfish. I know. You’ve had to do everything I wanted to do. When your father beat you I wasn’t there. I tried to be, I really did. I’m sorry. I won‘t be selfish this time.” I was rushing it all out. I took a deep breath and whispered, “You can let go.”   
He was watching me. Confusion on his face. I had learned in class that when you’re dying your ears ring. So he might not here me.  
Oh man oh man.   
Dmitri was dying.  
“Let‘s get married.” He whispered, his words mangled.  
I stopped.  
“I told my…. My dad.” he took in a long dry breath. “No other ob….sticles….”  
“Yeah. Yeah Dmitri. Let’s have a big wedding. My mom can come and help us pick decorations. Since we’re not good at stuff like that.”  
He laughed, but it was more choked.  
“If I die.” He rushed. “I need you to…. Get the journal I have……”  
I stroked his arm and supported his head, using my other hand to move his hair from his eyes.  
“I keep it at…..you house… under the top….mattress… where we first kissed.”  
I hushed him. “Don’t talk. Please.”  
“How old were we?” He coughed. “Twelve?”  
I nodded and hushed him more, but it did no good.  
“I need you to read it.” His next breath was long. “I have a note… Please.”  
I heard the sirens. I think he did too, because he smiled even though it looked painful and whispered. “I love you, I love you. So much, so much.”  
“I love you. I love you so much.” The last part was a sob as emergency people came in. The rest was a blur. When I stood my arms were heavy. Legs numb. Covered in what Dmitri preferred as ‘red wine’.  
I could hear his dad yelling outside but I neglected to listen. I watched them as they declared his T.O.D.  
He died on a Thursday.  
A couple of weeks after his funeral I finally read his journal. There were many poems. About a blue sky falling over green grass. Us. Him and I. there was a note. From him to me.

Dear Jensen,  
I’m sorry it happened like this. If I had lived to have a happy life with you I would’ve destroyed this card but seeing as it is here means I have passed. Looks like we never got to have our wedding after all. We were young. Hopeful. Still growing up and all that has been taken away from us. Sure we’re gay but why would you love someone for their genitals? You were always there for me and I hope I was there for you. You always asked me ‘will you love me all my life?’ I would always respond with ‘no. I’ll love you with all of mine.’ guess that was an understatement. I know making jokes about it isn’t going to help so I’m not sure how to end this. But I, Dmitri Novak, to love and behold. Will love you even after the Earth shatters. Jensen Collins. You will take my last name. No offence. Jensen Novak has a nice ring to it though.  
The world is a cruel place but it mustn’t be that cruel to let you and I be in the same generation at the same time, huh? I love you. So much, so much. Goodbye sounds too wrong.  
See you then,  
Dmitri  
I set down the letter. Feel tears as they rushed down my face. I reread it a few times, hearing his voice echo the words. A small light caught my attention. My phone had a message. I hadn’t touched it since…. his death.   
I picked up the phone, and it was a voicemail. On Thursday. That Thursday. He had called me. And I didn’t answer. So to f*ck myself over one more time, I laid down on the top bunk and hit the play button.


End file.
